thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creature Channel
Welcome to The Creature Channel! A film channel composing numerous series, short films, and movies. Watch as Plásma Commentates and his friends explain the cosmos. History The Creature Channel was not the first of its kind. There were many other channels that Plásma Commentates has made prior to this one. After a few years of spying on Earth schools, Plásma decided to start up a YouTube channel called Dinolover365. This was Plásma's introduction to Youtube and filmmaking. There was very little sometimes no edits in the videos, and most of them were random vlog based videos. Although the professionalism of the channel was very low, a lot of the concepts for The Creature Channel originated from Dinolover365. Creature Council Confidential, Extreme Creature Science, Dear Creature Council, The Creature Book, and Oobi's Adventures made their start here. However, Dinolover365 was a short-lived channel that only lasted about a year and a half. The account was owned by the school district and would have been deleted in August of 2019. So Plásma decided to make a new account and a new channel. Before Plásma deleted Dinolover365, he has owned other channels alongside it. He co-owned a channel with his old friend called Halloweentown News, where two videos would be uploaded daily. This channel was a predecessor to Creature World News. Plásma would make a "news forecast" in the morning, and his friend would make another in the afternoon. This was a short-lived channel, only lasting four days before life caught up with both parties and the channel disbanded. The channel named Christopher Harris was made on accident. This was supposed to be the original "The Creature Channel" but was given the wrong name. Only one video has been posted and is currently the oldest living video in The Creature Channel Community. Plásma can no longer access this account as he has lost the password for it. Essentially, this makes the channel a fossil of the original Creature Channel Content. After the flop that was Halloweentown News, Plásma created his own news channel called Creature World News. Creature World News, unlike Halloweentown News, did not have a set schedule and, over its two-year lifespan, only produced three episodes. Plásma was forced to delete this channel after it supposedly got hacked. In reality, it was one of his cousins using his old phone. Regardless the entire account was deleted, but the three episodes were saved and reuploaded on Plásma Commentates. On November 4th, 2015, Plásma created The Creature Channel Proper. But did not produce content for the channel until March 27, 2016, where he uploaded The Villains are Back! Plásma is the head of the channel and appears the most out of all other characters. Sections Live-Action The Live-Action Medium is the second most used section on The Creature Channel. It is where series like Extreme Creature Science, Plásma Noir, and Dear Creature Council take place in. It is where things like vlogs and short films reside. On occasion, characters from the Animatic section are able to travel to the Live-Action section. When this occurs, the character's body will morph into the proper medium, upholding the Physics / Medium Law. Animatic Minecraft Lego Series Characters Stories The Universal Recycling Event The Thessalhydra Anti-Plásma The Grey Spell Lord Tirek The Bermuda Triangle La Tempête de Neige The Handy Man The Task Manager Oppisite Gender Plásma Trivia * The thumbnail on “The Princess of Fear” is an actual picture of Plásma. * The oldest surviving channel is named “Christopher Harris” ** The oldest video of Plásma that still exists is titled “My first video” which is located on "''Christopher Harris''" * They've been trying to upload one video every day in October for three years. And to this day it still has not succeeded. ** The 2017 Halloween video was uploaded a day late. * Almost everything The Creature Channel does is a loose parody of something else. * The most subscribed Creature Channel is not a Creature Channel at all, but instead a joke channel named “''Sponsor Man''” who has 430 subs. * The Creature Channel's overall least favorite video is My OC (Ponysona) * The Creature Channel's overall favorite video is ''100th Video'' Category:Channels Category:The Creature Channel